nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Kino der Verdammt
Kino der Verdammt is a custom Nazi Zombies map and a map of the Apocalypse VI: Realms of the Multiverse ''storyline. Opening Cutscene The opening cutscene is yet to be released. Overview Kino der Verdammt takes place at a slighty renewed Kino der Toten. There is more equipment, such as Force Fields, more Teleporters, and the Attach-a-Matic Machine, and the return of the Pack-a-Punch Machine. There are also more Mystery Box spawn points, new Perk-a-Colas, new utilities, new types of zombies, more weapons, more doors to open, and more playable areas. While the players are exploring the map, they will notice that the walls of now have electric wires and, in some places, metal plating. Despite these new additions, however, the map still retains its "old and abandoned" quality. The Pack-a-Punch Machine, Teleporters, Mystery Box, Sentry Guns, and Power Switch all reappear, but the Electro-Shock Defenses have been replaced by the Force Fields. All the original utilities retain their original design. The Pack-a-Punch Machine can only be accessed after the power has been turned on and the three Teleporters have been linked to the mainframe. The Teleporters can only be used after the power has been turned on. The Master Teleporter is located in the theater and, when used, sends players to the other side of the Berlin Wall for thirty seconds. The Mystery Box still contains the Teddy Bear, and has eleven spawn points. One of the Power Switches is located in the theater and only turns on the utilities in theater itself. The other Power Switch is located outside on the other side of the Berlin Wall within the generator room, and only activates the utilities on and around the Berlin Wall. The basic Perk-a-Colas still remain, but two new Perk-a-Colas have been added. The new Perk-a-Colas are Mule Kick and Sniperade. Sniperade is a custom Perk-a-Cola that allows players to hold their breath while using snipers (snipers only) for an unlimited amount of time. It also allows them to shoot Power-Ups with any sniper and automatically obtain that Power-Up. The Perk-a-Colas do not change positions. All previous Power-Ups remain, with the addition of the Death Machine and Bottle. The Bottle will only spawn after an Enhanced Zombie is killed. The Ray Gun, Thundergun, and Monkey Bomb all make a reappearance. However, two new Wonder Weapons have been added; the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and Flamethrower. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is exactly the same as the ''Call of Duty: World at War ''version. The Flamethrower is a custom Wonder Weapon that looks like a gripped version of the Flamethrower attachment. Most of the regular weapons from Kino der Toten remain. Most of the wall weapons, including the MPL and PM63, have been replaced by the Kiparis and Uzi. The PPSh-41 has replaced the MP40. A few Mystery Box weapons have also been replaced, including the Dragunov (which can now be purchased off the wal), which has been replaced by the PSG-1. The characters in this map are Alex Mason, Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, and Mason's Multiverse counterpart. These four characters wear urban camouflage mixed with some S.O.G. colors. There is only one new type of zombie in this map; the Enhanced Zombie. Enhanced Zombies wears a scientist's laboratory robe that is stained with blood. Their faces are similar to the Pentagon Thief's. Enhanced Zombies very seldom appear, usually appearing only once every eight to ten rounds. When they spawn, they behave the same way as a normal zombie, except they will actually give commands to their comrades and make them "enlightened" for several seconds. When an Enhanced Zombie is killed they will drop a Bottle Power-Up and sometimes an Insta-Kill Power-Up. Gas Zombies also reappear, but only after the power has been turned on. Hellhounds are the bosses in this map, and will spawn every five, six, or seven rounds. After the end of each round a Max Ammo Power-Up will be dropped. Regular zombies wear Nazi and Soviet uniforms. The Nazi zombies look extremely decayed, while the Soviet zombies look newly zombiefied. All players will start with the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops version of the M1911. As the game progresses, they can gain weapons from the wall or Mystery Box. All the weapons are the Call of Duty: Black Ops ''versions. Map Layout ''This is not yet finished! The theater itself is similar to Kino der Toten's layout, and the outside of the theater is similar to the multiplayer map "Berlin Wall". Lobby/Starting Room *Weapons: M1911 (starting weapon), M14, Olympia *Zombie Entrances: 4 *Perk-a-Colas: Quick Revive *Utilities: none *Exits: 2 *Mystery Box spawn point?: yes (will never spawn there until the power has been turned on) The Lobby is the starting room for all players. The players will be given a M1911 to start with, and the option to purchase either a M14 or Olympia from the wall. The M14 is located up the right set of stairs towards one of the two exit doors, and costs 500 points. The Olympia is located near the window immediately to the players' left, and it costs 500 points as well. There are four zombie entrances, each of them having six boards that can be rebuilt. There are two exit doors. The one on the top costs 1000 points to open and the one on the bottom costs 750 points to open. There is a Mystery Box spawn point in the middle of the balcony, but the Mystery Box will never spawn there until the power has been turned on. Storage Room (bottom door) *Weapons: Kiparis *Zombie Entrances: 2 *Perk-a-Colas: none *Utilities: Force Field *Exits: 1 *Mystery Box spawn point?: yes The Storage Room is accessed by opening the bottom door. The Storage Room contains the Kiparis (which replaces the MPL), a Fire Trap, a Mystery Box spawn point, and two zombie entrances. The Storage Room is quite small, and is very easy for zombies to trap the players, making leaving as soon as possible highly suggested. There are many cracked open boxes that bare the "quarantine" symbol piled up in the corners, along with chairs, couches, and tables. Alley *Weapons: AK-74u *Zombie Entrances: 3 *Perk-a-Colas: Double Tap Root Beer *Utilities: none *Exits: 1 *Mystery Box spawn point?: yes The Alley is accessed by opening the next door, which costs 1000 points. The Alley contains the AK-74u, Double Tap Root Beer, a Mystery Box spawn point, a three zombie entrances. The AK-74u is located near the Mystery Box spawn point. Double Tap Root Beer is located against the wall near the exit from Storage Room. Zombies will spawn from a window near the exit and from a window near the exit from the Storage Room. They will also drop down from the roof of building, often trapping the players. The exit is metal gate that leads to the Power Room. Power Room *Weapons: none *Zombie Entrances: 2 *Perk-a-Colas: none *Utilities: none *Exits: 1 *Mystery Box spawn point?: yes The Power Room, despite its name, does not contain the Power Switch. The Power Room got its name because, before the theater became overrun with zombies, it housed all the electric neccessities for the whole theater. The Power Room does not contain any weapons, utilities, or Perk-a-Colas, but does contain one Mystery Box spawn point. The room itself is somewhat small, and contains two zombie entrances. There is large generator in the middle, making it hard to navigate the room. The room is initially accessed by opening up the metal gate and walking up a set of stairs. To exit the room, the players must open up a door that costs 1250 points and walk down a set of very narrow stairs. Foyer *Weapons: Uzi *Zombie Entrances: 4 *Perk-a-Colas: none *Utilities: Force Field *Exits: 1 *Mystery Box spawn point?: yes The Foyer is accessed by opening the top door that is located in the Lobby. The Foyer is a very dangerous place, having four zombie entrances. This room contains the Uzi, a Mystery Box spawn point, and one exit. Zombies can jump down from a hole in the roof, enter through two windows, or spawn from the balconies and jump hop over the seats. The exit is located on the left side, and costs 750 points to open. Cast Lobby *Weapons: Stakeout, PPSh-41 *Zombie Entrances: 3 *Perk-a-Colas: Speed Cola *Utilities: Sentry Gun *Exits: 1 *Mystery Box spawn point?: yes The Cast Lobby was where the cast of the play would stay and meet their families after the play. After initially entering the room, the players can choose to go left to a small section that contains the Stakeout and a pile of wooden tables and chairs in the middle then down a small set of stairs, or down a long set of stairs that leads to the PPSh-41. In the bottom middle of the room Speed Cola and a Sentry Gun are located. The Sentry Gun is on a wooden table that is in the middle. On the right side there is small bar that blocks the corner out. To exit the room, the players must sacrifice 1000 points to open a battered and rotten wooden door that leads the the Dressing Room. Radios and Film Reels Throughout the map there are a few radios and film reels that can be listened to be pressing the "use" button. They are often hidden in small corners or hard to reach places. Main article: Kino der Verdammt/Radios and Film Reels Theories There are several theories surrounding the map. These are not proven or factual. Main article: Kino der Verdammt/Theories Trivia *While looking out windows while in the alley the contains Double Tap Root Beer, the player may be able to see Lunar Landers (the version from Ascension). These Landers have a Soviet Hammer & Sickle on them.﻿ ﻿ Category:Kino der Verdammt Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith